


What If...

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando's house isn't as locked as he thought it was.  There is someone inside it.<br/>And Sergio need some comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...

Fernando arrives home after Mondays training session with Atletico de Madrid, and a long visit to his parents, he parts his car just inside the gate. He takes finds his house key as he walks to the front-door. He grabs onto the handle and is about to insert the key when the door opens without any resistant. He looks at the open door for a minute before he slow moves into the hall. He feels the fear slowly being to build in his body. Who is in the house? I could be one of his family members or it could be a burglar or even a serial killer on the loose.  

 

"Hello?" He calls out. He listens carefully for any sound and looks for any indication that there is someone else in the house. But he can't hear or see anything, so he wanders further into the house.

 

He comes to a stop in the kitchen where the coffeemaker is turned on. He clearly remembers that he turned it off before leaving in the morning. He turns it off  before he grabs on to a carving board from the counter and then he ventures further into the house, towards the living room, with his heart beating ten times harder than usually and he can feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins

  
"Hello?" He yells again, but still no answer.

 

He opens the door to the living room and over the sofa he sees the fireplace is lit up by warm flames. He clearly remembers not lit that in the morning. He's even more sure that he was not wood in the house last night. He walks closer and he can feel the warmth from the fire slowly warming his face. He comes to a stop behind the sofa and looks down at the floor.

 

There, on the floor lays a figure on a madras, wrapped in a couple of blankets. Fernando can't really figure out who it is, as the face is turned away and the rest of the head is covers by another blanket and a pillow. Fernando moves around all the furniture as he stops shortly before he reaches the person on the floor. He slowly moves the blanket over the head a bit. It revels short brown and a very familiar tattoo behind the right ear. He lets out a breath of relief and he can feel his beating heart beginning to slow down a little again. He feels a soft smile starting to form on his once face as well.

 

He kneels down beside the sleeping body of his fiancé, the love of his life. Fernando slowly moves the blanket that is covering his body as well. The smile on his face widens as Sergio tries to grab a hold of the disappearing material.

 

"Hmmmmmm" Sergio mumbles.

 

"Sese" Fernando whispers as he places a small kiss on the tattoo. He'll never tells his lover, but that tattoo is one of his favorites and it has always been.

 

Sergio's only response is to lean even more away from Fernando, trying to maintain sleep, but Fernando has others plans. He moves his hand over Sergio's cheek. What he really want to do is shake him awake, but he know that Sergio's shoulder is badly injured once again.

 

"Sergio, wake up sweetie" Fernando tries a bit louder, but it still doesn't work, so he know that he'll have to play unfair and Sergio will maybe get a little mad at him for it, but as he's injured he punch won't be as bad as it would otherwise.

 

Fernando pulls the blanket totally off and sits down next to Sergio's feet. Lucky for Fernando his lover has always been very ticklish under his feet, so Fernando moves a finger along Sergio right foot and the response is almost immediate. Sergio pulls his foot away from Fernando, but sadly for him, he has two feet. So Fernando just grabs onto the other one. Once again Sergio tries pull away, but this time Fernando holds on to it and keeps up the teasing. Sergio tries to wrinkle out of the hold, but finds that he can't.

 

"Stop it" He tries, but in vain. He know that he has to surrender and he opens his eyes and slowly and a bit unsteady sits up and comes face to face with a hysterically laughing Fernando.

 

Fernando has dropped Sergio feet and is now laying on the floor holding his arms over his stomach as he laughs so loud that Sergio is sure the neighbors must have heard.

 

"Quit laughing at me" Sergio tells him sternly as he tries to give him his best and darkest glare, but that only makes Fernando laugh even harder, so Sergio huffs and crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for Fernando to calm down.

 

It takes about 5 minutes before Fernando calms down enough for him to even talk again.

 

"Why are you here?"  He asks as he grabs onto Sergio hand to pull him up and onto the sofa. Sergio has others plans and he pulls harder than Fernando, so he tumbles unto the madras next to Sergio.

 

"I just didn't want to be alone" Sergio tells him in a low voice.

 

"But that never bothered you before, so why now?"

 

Sergio looks away and Fernando can sense that something is off with his fiancé. He grabs unto Sergio jaw and forces him to look at him.

 

"Sergio, tell me, please?" He asks as they hold a strong eye contact.

 

"I... I'm scared" He whispers.

 

"What are you scared of love?" Fernando questions him.

 

"It hurts so much and I don't know if it will be okay again anytime soon"

 

"Aww baby. You'll be okay again. You are so very young"

 

"Yeah, but so were you when your injuries started" Sergio moves his head away after saying it. He knew that Fernando didn't like to talk about his injuries and sometimes he got a bit angry if he believe that Sergio was implying that his injuries was the reason that the goals came more seldom than before.

 

"What are you saying?" Fernando tells him and Sergio can feel that he's going into defensive mode. He is not going down without a fight now.

 

"I might need an operation on my shoulder later on, Nando. And that scares the hell out of me. What if I'll never be the same player again?"

 

"But what if you'll be the same player as before? You are the best defender and you'll be for a very long time, okay? Don't worry so much"

 

"But what if it doesn't get better? What if it gets worse?" Sergio tells him, tears a slowly forming in his eyes.

 

Fernando grabs onto his hand at places a small kiss on it before he leans into Sergio. He cups his jaw once again and peeks him softly on the lips. Sergio leans back and moves away from Fernando. Not really liking the way Sergio is acting and he starts to become really worried now. Sergio is not a quitter and he is very rarely showing this much sadness. It's almost like it radiating from him and that scare him.

  
"Sergio, look at me, please" Fernando begs.

 

Sergio turns back to him again and Fernando can see tears slowly running down his rosy cheeks.

 

"Sergio, are you in pain right now? Do you have any pain relief with you?"

 

"Yeah, it's in my back in the bedroom"

 

"Okay, I'll go get it okay and I want you to lay down again. I'll be right back"

 

Fernando runs up the stairs and finds Sergio's bag on his bed, so he goes through it and see that Sergio has brought some spare clothes, which makes him smile as he know that he'll once again spend a couple of days in the house again. He finds the medicine and goes downstairs again. Once he steps into the living room again, Sergio is already under the covers again and he is facing the fire. Fernando can hear him sniffle a bit and it breaks his heart a little, as Sergio is one of the strongest people he knows and he know that when Sergio is crying because of pain, it is really bad.

 

"Hi. Do you want to take it yourself or do you want me to inject it?"

 

"Will you do it? I've just gotten comfortable"

 

"Sure, but you have to tell me how to do it" Fernando tells him.

 

"Just put it right here" He says as he points to a small mark on his shoulder. "Then you just press the end and then that's it" He sighs in the end and lays totally still as Fernando places the needle over the spot and presses the end. Sergio tenses for a bit, but soon after relax again.

 

"Okay, so now what?" Fernando asks.

 

"Now you undress and get under the blanket" Sergio tells him and Fernando can already tell that he's better than he was a minute ago so he also relaxes a bit.

 

He takes of his socks, jeans and his T-shirt before laying down behind Sergio. He places his arms under Sergio's and wraps it around his waist. He wants to protect his Sese from the pain, the thoughts and all scary things. Sergio moves into him and then he sighs before he turns his head a bit. Fernando leans over and kisses him.

 

"Night Nando"

 

"Night Sese"

 

As Sergio's shoulders sag and he sounds asleep, Fernando whispers to him;

 

"I'll get you through this. Even if it will be the last thing I do"


End file.
